


Sashimi

by lesbomancy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Death, Gay Male Character, M/M, Ocean, Sharks, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbomancy/pseuds/lesbomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roadhog and Junkrat are stuck in the ocean. They're hungry and it's Roadhog's turn to get some grub in the grand ol' blue of the Pacific Ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sashimi

“Garbage, garbage, junky trashy shitty garbage!” Junkrat hurled a wrench down at the smoking engine of the boat, the machinery hissing as a bolt flew free and whipped him in the forehead.

He fell back onto his rear end, legs stuck in the air as he rolled around on his back. Both hands on his face, he was screaming bloody murder about his ‘beautiful mug’ and his ‘kissable sun-bleached skin.’ Mako drew another card as he played his game of solitaire. Make liked solitaire, it was nice and gentle and it kept the time filled up. Nevermind the fact that he wasn’t playing it correctly, so long as he thought he did and obeyed the rules that he made up for himself then it’d keep him from going bonkers on their journey across the ocean blue.

Week twenty-two of their ill-fated voyage across the Pacific Ocean to Mexico. They thought it smart to flee after robbing a bank in Sydney but the moment that the city was a dot on the horizon the engine on their ship broke down. Junkrat had been spending the entire time trying to jury-rig it, each day being a new issue and a new mark on the one-arm, one-legged explosive obsessed bandit. Five weeks ago it was a new burn on his arm, two weeks ago a split lip.

Now?

Mako leaned over and looked at Junkrat as he poked and prodded at the red imprint of the bolt that beamed him in the dome. He was poking at it, laughing and lamenting his precious fluids, making sure none of them were lost. The heavy-set Aussie shook his head and went back to his game.

“We need food,” he said loudly through his gas mask.

“We NEED a bloody miracle to get this engine workin’! I’ve tried every bloody thing except porking the thing!” Junkrat laughed manically, “Pardon the phrase!”

Mako grunted.

“Go fishing while I try to find out which hole this little Willy came from!” Junkrat yelled as he picked up the offending bolt, staring it down like a natural predator would to it’s prey.

“Game.”

“WHAT?!”

“Game,” Mako rumbled again.

“It’s a CARD game, just stand up and catch us a few minnows so we’re not gonna die of starvation! Otherwise I’ll be makin’ bacon out of YOU, my big porcine pal. Eh?!”

“Fine,” Roadhog grumbled, pushing himself back from the table.  
The semi-rusted interior of the boat was dank and dark, the windows covered in newspapers pasted in place long before they hijacked the unassuming vessel. Mako’s heavy boots made the floorboards creak and upon his arrival to the back of the boat he grabbed a fishing line with one hand and wrapped it around his fist. He looked out on the horizon, scanning for.. anything at all. Seagulls had long since stopped following them, their efforts in fishing and rationing being fairly minimal at best.

It wasn’t his fault he ate most of the ration bars before they left, Mako often got hungry during jobs and being five hundred pounds of muscle and gut meant keeping his “slim” figure in prime condition in case any cops arrived. His breathing and the splash of waves were the only sounds within miles, though a nearby fin caught his attention fairly quickly. He quickly went to one side of the boat, the vessel dipping lower into the water as he stood on the edge.

A shark. Were sharks good? Could you eat a shark?

The fin went in a circle, probably thinking the adrift ship would spill some goodies overboard sooner rather than later. Basic animal instinct. Mako licked his lips, thinking of how much sashimi a shark would give him. He’d eaten worse, garbage when he had his ‘insanity’ phase that so many bikers and junkers claimed he had. Losing who you were in your past life wasn’t insanity in the Outback wasteland, it was a necessity. You had to become something bigger and better and nothing was bigger (or better) than Roadhog.

Mako began to twirl the end of the fishing line in his other hand, the hook swinging within millimeters of the deck as he eyed the shark. Jamison would crack one of those crazy smiles that looked like a V pasted to his jaw if he knew how much food he was going to have that night. The large man cast the hook out towards the shark, the sharp hooked blade jammed deep into the flesh of the beast. Mako never missed. The water darkened with blood as the shark began to thrash, Mako setting his feet firmly in place as he began to reel the panicking sashimi platter in towards the boat. It began to dip closer and closer to the water’s edge, making it easier for him to pull the thing aboard and give him the ol’ one-two to the brain.

The boat began to rock wildly as the shark’s flight or fight instinct became all the more flighty. Roadhog growled loudly, his muscles straining as he struggled against the beast which looked roughly his size the closer it came to the boat. Junkrat came out from below deck, his peg clicking on the deck as he mumbled about one thing or another. He grasped both sides of his head when he saw Mako struggling with the shark.

“Holy shit! That’s a fuckin’ huge piece of sardines”

Roadhog growled, yanking one last time on the line so that the shark came over on the deck. What panicked splashing it did in the water dwarfed in comparison to having an eighty pound shark flailing and biting at anything nearby to it. Mako let go of the line, slipping on the deck as he tried to hold the shark down beside each fin, the tail of the animal whipping his leg to and fro.  
“HOLY SHIT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT!” Junkrat screamed, running around in front of the shark, dodging and jumping from it’s thrashing bite.

The shark bit down on Junkrat’s fake leg.

“Oh, fu-.. WAAAAAAAGH! KILL IT! KILL IT! HOOOOOOG!” He screamed, the shark whipping him from side to side as he hit trash, weapons and gear alike which were spread out over the boat. With a loud snap Junkrat’s leg broke and he flew towards the cabin of the boat, rolling down the stairs and screaming the whole way, crashing past the sleeping quarters, over his RIP-tire collection and down the maintenance door into the engine room. His body tangled in the machinery and knocked several pieces of it loose, his arm caught up in a rip cord to the main engine which his whole body weighted down hard.

In a panic, he tried to get free and was snapped back by the rip cord. He tried again.. and again.. and again. He pushed one last time, hard as he could manage with one leg, and began to chew on the rip cord. His whole body pushed free of the cord and it snapped back, the mechanical sound of the engine starting up as pistons fired and the smoky, erratic noises of the propeller in the water filled up his ears.

“HOLY TITS! MAKO! WE DID IT!” He jumped up and down, cackling, hopping on one leg back up the stairs with an ‘ow’ and ‘oof’ accompanying every step, his hands acting as his brace against the segmented ground.

Roadhog didn’t hear his boyfriend below, instead he was still wrestling with a shark. A series of cuts and a large shark bite on his arm showed how well he was doing but in a stroke of good luck Mako found his shotgun and was beating the shark in the face with it, a bruised and bloody dent on the top of it’s head growing larger and gorier. Roadhog had his fair share of bruises as he bludgeoned the creature to death and by the time Junkrat hopped out the door he found Mako holding onto the shark by the top fin, panting heavily bloodied and bruised through his trusty gas mask.

The stream of water behind the boat confirmed to Junkrat that they were indeed moving and the tiny chaotic evil man waved for Roadhog to throw the shark on the floor.

“Put the brunch with fins down, ya biggun! We’re MOVING! I DID IT!” Junkrat cackled loudly, hopping before Roadhog before throwing his arms around the man’s obscenely large stomach, covering it in dirty kisses - “kissin’ the piggie” as he loved to call it.

“Pull m’leg out of that fucker’s tummy and get it ready for dinner! I gotta get some glue and steer this bucket towards Cali-forn-i-ayyy.”

“Mexico?” Roadhog asked, still panting from his scuffle with the shark.

“Mexico LATER. This whole sardine business has me juiced, HAHA! Let’s rob ourselves down the whole bloody coast until we see PENGUINS!”

Mako shrugged, walking over to where Junkrat’s broken leg was. He jammed it in the man’s grenade vest and gave him a firm pat on the back, one that nearly sent the one-legged man tumbling over.

“We’re gonna make glorious money, babe! As much as can fit in your stomach and then some!” Jamison hopped up the stairs at the side of the boat to the bridge, cackling all the while. He hung on the doorframe, whipping to face Mako.

He was busy finding a knife to cut up the shark, hauling the thing to one side and kicking all the debris over to the other.

“Hoggie?!” Junkrat called.

“Wuht?” Mako returned, looking up.

“Thanks for the brunch, love!”

Roadhog grunted, lifting both hands to make a heart shape towards Junkrat. The small man dipped inside the bridge and whipped the boat around to face east, forcing Mako to hold onto the siderail. He picked up a rusty meat cleaver and looked it up and down, blushing inside of his mask. Jamison was a prick, but at least he was a cuddly prick. He raised the cleaver up, licking his lips at the thought of the feast awaiting him.

No more minnows for these two. They were gonna make every haul as big as the shark if it killed them - or anyone else - in their way.


End file.
